The laundry detergent market in the United States has moved more towards liquid detergent formulations, including introduction of unit doses of liquid detergents contained within thin polymer film pouches. The liquid products rely on surfactants, enzymes, and small amounts of chelants and detersive and/or multifunctional polymers. These liquid products are intended to be fully formulated unit dose products, but are not formulated to accomplish oxidation reactions in the washing machine and do not have sufficient calcium and magnesium ion control mechanisms for enhanced detergency in hard water. Often secondary laundry compositions, such as products marketed as oxy boosters, must be used in conjunction with the liquid products to accomplish high performance laundry washing. There are numerous powdered laundry products and machine cleaners, in unit dose powder format, on the market. However, these products do not incorporate a blend of functional chemical properties in a single unit dose application in sufficient concentration to perform as a stand-alone high performance detergent product.